


Its Quiet Uptown

by LGBTQ_Miyo



Series: Lovers in the Hamilton Universe according to Me [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Bisexual Philip Hamilton, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:34:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26023510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LGBTQ_Miyo/pseuds/LGBTQ_Miyo
Summary: after Philip died, Hamilton goes to visit his son's grave only to find an unexpected visitor
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler, George Eacker/Philip Hamilton (1782-1801)
Series: Lovers in the Hamilton Universe according to Me [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1888885
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	Its Quiet Uptown

Alexander put on the jacket, staring at his sleeping pregnant wife. He kissed her head and grabbed a candle to light it so he could make his way through the large house safely. He found the book of matches and opened it, pulling out one of the last few matches he had. he swiped it against the wood and lit the candle. He headed through the house and kissed each of his kids, resting a hand on the door of his deceased son and sighing. He almost dropped the candle when he felt a tug on his pants. He looked down and saw his 4 year old son William, holding his blanket. He got down eye level to him and smiled. "William, why are you awake?"

"Daddy, is Bubba coming home today?" his heart broke. His son asked that every night before he went to bed. William was still a little boy so he didn't know how to explain that his favorite brother was dead.

"No buddy. He can't come back. I've told you this. Now lets put you back into bed." picked him up carefully and took him to his room where he saw his other son James awake too. He had his older sister rubbing his back as she sang to calm him. "Angelica, what are you and James doing up?"

"He woke me crying. I'm sorry father." she went to leave but he stopped her.

"It's okay dear. I'm going out for a bit. Please keep them company." he smiled softly and went to tuck William in. "You both need to get more rest."

"Tell him I said hi will you?" she asked softly, knowing where he was headed. He nodded and kissed their heads. "I love you guys."

"Bye dad." Angelica smiled

He walked to the front door and sat the candle down, blowing it out before leaving. He headed down the street, feeling the stares of the many as he entered the cemetery. He heard a voice but ignored it until he realized that it was getting closer as he got closer to his son's grave. He got a bit angry when he saw a person in front of it. He was about to confront the person but stopped, seeing the body shake. They were crying. He realized it was George Eacker.

"Philip...I'm....I'm sorry." he cried softly. "I was trying to shoot the air but the gun went off too early. I'm so sorry Philip. I'm just sorry. I wish I could take it back. I didn't want to end your life. I wanted to shoot the air and just tell you these duels are so stupid. I'm sorry!" he cried into the stone. "I'm sorry." he pulled out something. Flowers. He placed them in front of the grave and left. he also dropped a paper but didn't seem to notice.

Hamilton rushed silently and grabbed it to read it. 


End file.
